Mr & Mrs Cassidy
by swan-to-neverland
Summary: Wedding one-shot from Castle Walls. Neal and Emma finally said "I do."


Warning: I recommend you read Castle Walls before reading this, as it is a flashback one-shot for it.

_

Emma looked at herself in the mirror, beaming at her backless dress. She gradually lowered her gaze, taking in every detail of this day.

At the memory of selecting the ensemble that now flawlessly embraced her curves, she let out a quiet giggle. It had taken an extensive amount of dresses before the lovely ladies in her life had been in unison about this one.

Ariel had been elated at Emma's choice of a mermaid-style dress, as this had been the first time she had heard of such a thing. She remarked it did certainly resemble a real mermaid's tail.

A knock at the door surprised Emma, taking her out of her nostalgic trance.

"Who is it?" She asked, smoothing out her dress.

Neal's muffled voice was behind the door, saying a simple "Hey, babe."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, as she recalled telling him that seeing the bride before the ceremony was bad luck.

"Neal, what did I tell you?"

He sighed, leaning back against the door before responding, "Emma, I keep picturing what you must look like…" He paused. "And I can't wait to see you."

With her own back leaned against the door, she swore she could feel his heart pounding in his chest. She cracked the door just enough to slip her hand out, and felt his fingers interlock with hers.

"We're really going to do this crazy thing?" Emma asked, squeezing his hand.

"Two kids and three separations later… It's about time, don't you think?" Neal laughed.

Odds were that although he must look phenomenal in his tux, she was assured that he hadn't fixed his hair, purposefully planning to make her weak in the knees. She recalled seeing the bags under his eyes, proving that both of them had been too excited to sleep the night before.

"I've been ready to marry you my entire life," She confessed, holding her breath after becoming aware of what she'd said.

There was a paused, making it difficult for her to breath.

"Me too, but my life has been much longer than yours," He responded. She sensed the smile in his voice, and now she could relax.

Truth was, it was still challenging for her to express how she felt, though she wanted to. Deep down she would always fear rejection, even with Neal.

"I love you," She said, wanting so badly to kiss him.

"I love you too," He replied. His hand left hers; his footsteps fading down the hallway.

_

Neal looked at the guests, now understanding why Snow had insisted they have the wedding in Storybrooke, opposed to Scotland. This was a royal wedding, something he had long forgotten about until this moment. Everyone in this town was in attendance, and he wondered if Emma knew how loved she was.

The double doors opened, and out came his groomsmen, each with a lady on their arm. Neal let out a loud laugh at the sight of Hook with Red, the girl he had been trying to snag since Emma. Eric and Ariel followed, the guests gaping at how astonishing they looked together. And last came Phillip and Aurora, both blushing at all the attention they were receiving.

"How are your nerves treating you, lad?" Hook asked, patting Neal on the back.

"It's not too bad right now, despite the fact that every time that damn door opens I can't breathe," Neal laughed.

"You'll be alright, mate," Hook assured him, shaking his hand before taking his spot in the ceremony.

The double doors opened once again, this time revealing his best man; Robin Hood. On his arm was Regina, the maid of honor he never envisioned at his wedding. Ever.

At the sound of the doors the last time, everyone stood as they watched Emma. She descended down the isle on Charming's arm, and the expression on his face said more than words ever could.

Emma began to cry at the sight of Neal. His hair was messy, as she had expected. The bags under his eyes were still there; a reminder of much they didn't sleep the night before. The grin spread across his face was something she cherished every day, and was thankful he had passed it on to Henry.

Now his eyes were filling up with tears at how breathtaking she looked. He still remembered the girl he met so long ago. The one that wore her hair in a pony tail and wasn't afraid to rock geeky glasses. Her voice was in his head now, mocking him when he told her he would marry her someday.

Emma Swan belonged to him. She had belonged to him since the moment he caught a glimpse of her smile. Now she would be officially belong to him as Mrs. Cassidy.

When she reached the front, Neal wiped away her tears before taking her hands in his.

Emma locked eyes with her mother who sat in the audience next to her father, tears streaming down her face. She was their little girl, a concept she still hadn't grasped after years. They had just gotten her, and now they were giving her way. But she would never leave them, and she hoped they knew that.

"My friends, we are gathered here today to share on of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of committed marital love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Neal and Emma in marriage. Before we go any further, they would like to share their own vows."

Neal cleared his throat as his hands retrieved a small paper from inside his pocked.

"Emma," He started, ignoring the cracking of his voice. "You know what? Forget this note," He laughed nervously.

The crowd laughed in response, somewhat calming his nerves.

He shoved the note back into his pocked, grabbing Emma's hands in his once again.

"Emma Swan, I want you forever. I want you through good and bad, Heaven and Hell, Enchanted Forest and Neverland," He joked, loving the crowd's hushed laughs.

"I want our family. Our two sons are the perfect combination of the two of us, and I couldn't ask for better kids. Your parents were wonderful to take me in so quickly, although I know they had their doubts. But I love them. I love everything they're about. I love everything you're about," He spoke, his voice wobbling. "I love you."

He slid the ring onto her fourth finger from the left, watching the smile that spread across her face. He would never stop thinking it was contagious.

Emma was close to hyperventilating, but she couldn't do this at her own wedding! She took in a deep breath before saying her vows.

"Neal.." She started, squeezing his hands. "That day we met, under circumstances I probably shouldn't mention right now, I thought you were a complete idiot."

The crowd laughed again, this time Hook and Charming louder than most.

"At the end of that first day, you told me that you would marry me someday. I made fun of you for so long about that, until one day it hit me that it was probably true."

This time it was her turn to softly wipe the tear rolling down his cheek before continuing.

"I fell in love with you, despite the crazy things you've said and done. And I've fallen in love with your family.. Well, your dad. Who is in fact wearing a kilt at our wedding…" She paused, the crowd laughing at Rumple who was already drunkenly dancing in the back of the room.

"Neal, I want to give you everything. I want to raise our children together. I want to grow old together. I want to give you all of me, forever. I love you."

She slid the ring on his ring finger, noticing how hard he was biting his lip to keep his tears from pouring out.

"Neal and Emma, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations, you may now kiss your bride."

Their lips crashed together as confetti fell from the sky onto their shoulders.

"May I present to you, your prince and princess, Mr. and Mrs. Neal Cassidy."

At the the last word, the guests stood up, clapping, cheering, and whistling. The confetti continued to fall all around them as their sons approached, making their appearance in front of the kingdom.

Emma had her parents, her sons, and her prince. She had managed to attain her fairy tale wedding, and that was just the beginning.


End file.
